


一日之间

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Jason in love, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 21:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8816650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 达米安在早上发现杰森变成了还在街头流浪时的小孩子，大家陪他度过了幸福的一天





	

**Author's Note:**

> 大家都爱杰森，被爱包围的小杰鸟  
> 莫比乌斯环式剧情  
> 纯糖

首先发现这件事情的是达米安。  
早餐的时候杰森一直没有出现，他在家的时候会帮阿尔弗雷德做早餐，然而现在已经是上午十点了，他依然没有出现。他们找遍了大宅和庄园，都没有他的踪迹。迪克拨打了他的手机，没有人接。提姆接通他的通讯器，他听到当啷一声响就再也没有动静了，然而信号定位显示通讯器依然在杰森的房间。  
“他的房间里有什么——”  
接着楼上传来一阵打斗的声音，很快达米安就拎着一个身上脏兮兮的小男孩下来了，手里还拿着杰森的手机和通讯器。  
“我在陶德的床下面找到的这小子。”达米安把他往地上一丢，小男孩摔在地上，哼唧了一声，好像是被达米安揍了一顿。“放心，我没下重手，毕竟他声称自己是杰森·陶德。”  
小男孩爬起来，摸了摸屁股，恶狠狠地瞪着达米安。迪克蹲下来看着他，他的脸脏兮兮的，但能看出来——那就是杰森，虽然个头比他来的时候更小，看上去连十二岁都没有。  
“别那么看我，陶德。”达米安终于可以俯视杰森了，他得意的抱着双手看着他。“你到底又中了什么奇怪的魔法还是吃了什么奇怪的药，还有你为什么要钻到床底下？”  
“我他妈怎么知道！”小男孩的目光很凶狠——嚯，果然是杰森，他愤怒的时候眼神就是这样。“我醒来的时候就在那张床上了！”  
“你说你是杰森·陶德？”迪克抓着他的肩膀把他扳过来。“是你吗杰森？”  
“你是谁，我不认识你。”杰森努力要挣脱迪克，但他的手劲很大，他挣脱不开。“放开我！你们这群卖小孩的人！别以为你长得好看我就不敢打你！”  
“嘿！杰森！杰森冷静！是我，迪克！”迪克被他拳打脚踢，达米安上前一步一把拎起他的领子拽回去，咚地往他肚子上打了一拳，一松手，杰森砰地倒在地上直哼哼。  
“达米安！”  
“放轻松，格雷森，我知道分寸。”达米安蹲下看着蜷成一团的脏兮兮的小男孩。“至少我救了你的脸，不然得有多少哥谭女孩梦碎。”  
“我建议你少看点八卦新闻，达米安。”提姆放下电话。“布鲁斯和阿尔弗雷德跑到庄园那头去找了，他们马上就回来了。”  
“没关系，让我来。”迪克摸了摸被杰森又抓又踢了好几下的脸，把在地上缩成一团疼得不能动的杰森抱起来。“嘿，杰森，冷静点。我知道你很害怕，不过我们不是卖小孩的，这里是蝙蝠侠的家。”  
“格雷森！”达米安冲他瞪起眼来。“你在说什么！”  
“他是杰森，他应该知道。”迪克拍了拍杰森的背，毫无还手之力的小男孩只能被他抱着，不知道要被他带到哪里。“我以前也跑到街上去过，我知道那种感觉，紧张和害怕，不过那时候我遇到了蝙蝠侠。”  
“那个大蝙蝠不就是个都市传说。”杰森小声嘟囔着。“有没有还不一定呢，我为什么要相信你。”  
“并不是，杰森。”迪克拍着他的背，把他带到浴室，拧开水龙头，给浴缸放水。“那是真的，而我是曾经的罗宾——你看，我都长这么大了，刚刚的那个孩子——达米安，他是蝙蝠侠的儿子，也现在的罗宾。”  
“……蝙蝠侠是老妖精吗，活那么久，你看起来都有二十几了。”  
“等你洗干净，我就带你去见蝙蝠侠，好不好？”迪克蹲下看着他。“反正，一时半会儿你也出不去，我打赌达米安一定担心你的情况在外面蹲着呢。”  
“格雷森你不说话没人拿你当哑巴！”达米安的声音从门后传来。  
“杰森，我帮你洗澡好不好？”  
杰森低着头嘟嘟囔囔的，迪克想给他脱衣服，但他跳开了，打量了一下浴室和迪克，一脸不情愿地把脏兮兮的衣服脱了下来。迪克挽起袖子，把他抱进浴缸，挤出沐浴露和洗发露把他洗干净。  
“……真的有蝙蝠侠吗？”他紧握着双手，身体紧绷着问到。“我从没见过他，我偷过不少东西，但他从来没抓过我。”  
“真的有，而且你和那些坏蛋不一样。”迪克揉着他脏兮兮的头发，把泡沫冲干净，再给他洗身体——然后他挣扎了起来，脸憋得通红。  
“我自己来！”他喊着，迪克只好把双手举起来表示他并没恶意，然后转过身，让杰森自己清洗身体。  
“你一定是恋童癖！”  
“恋个鬼！你一点都不可爱，陶德！”达米安的声音飘过来。  
“达米安。”  
“好大哥，赶紧洗，父亲已经回来了。”

 

布鲁斯看着面前这个，被迪克抱在怀里，穿着达米安的小号浴袍，洗得香喷喷软乎乎的，比他第一次见到的时候还小一圈的杰森，看了有快一分钟。杰森也瞪着绿眼睛看着他，最后他说：“我在电视里见过你。”  
“那太正常了，杰森。”布鲁斯说，迪克把杰森往他怀里塞，小男孩挣扎起来，布鲁斯一脸的不知所措。“迪克？迪克你吓到他了——”  
“好吧，好吧。”迪克把杰森抱回怀里，他被杰森狠狠瞪了一眼。“我以为他会和以前那样喜欢你。”  
“谁要喜欢他。”杰森说。“我不喜欢他的屁股下巴。”  
提姆噗嗤一声笑了出来。  
“好了，杰森，放松。”迪克捏了捏杰森的手臂，“这是布鲁斯·韦恩。”  
“我知道，韦恩，哥谭最有钱的人。”  
“他是蝙蝠侠。”  
杰森一脸惊恐。  
“迪克。”  
“干什么，他应该知道。”迪克不满地抬起头。“他也是罗宾，布鲁斯，他变小了也是罗宾。”  
“他比我发现他的时候还小，我觉得他现在就是八九岁——”  
“我十岁！”他大叫到。  
“哇哦，那你可真矮。”达米安终于可以嘲笑杰森的身高，他不放过任何一个机会。“你连一米二都没有。”  
“达米安。”布鲁斯看了他一眼。“他现在营养不良。”  
“那你饿了吗，杰森少爷？”  
阿尔弗雷德端着三明治和热牛奶出现，杰森的眼睛亮晶晶的，跳下去抓起一个就往嘴里塞，阿尔弗雷德怕他噎着赶紧给他喝牛奶。  
“……所以，这个时候他大概刚成为流浪儿不久？”迪克看着在旁边狼吞虎咽的杰森，他的身体可比所有十岁的孩子小了一圈。“他可真够小的。”  
“你八岁那会儿跟他现在差不多。”布鲁斯说。“不过至少他比你多双鞋。”

 

“我知道，昨天好像有什么打中他，不过……噢，扎塔娜，你不能就让我们这么等着，万一他变不回来——好吧，先观察一天，那么……”  
迪克忙着和扎塔娜联络的时候，阿尔弗雷德带他参观起了蝙蝠洞——他现在更喜欢和蔼的老管家，而不是好看的迪克，或者有屁股下巴的布鲁斯。布鲁斯在后面看着牵着小杰森的阿尔弗雷德，叹了口气。  
食物的力量真强大。  
他换好蝙蝠衣，打开变声器，拖着黑披风悄无声息地来到阿尔弗雷德和杰森背后，轻轻用手拉住正在瞪大眼睛看蝙蝠车的杰森的手。  
“杰森。”  
他张大了嘴巴看着面前的人——蝙蝠侠，在流浪儿们口中最厉害的那个蝙蝠侠。  
“……你会把我抓起来吗？”他还没有从震惊中回过神。“我上周刚偷了一个面包房——”  
“杰森，不用想了，现在没关系了。”他拍了拍小男孩的头，扯下自己的面罩。“庄园是我的阁楼，你也是罗宾。”  
“我不是！”小男孩大叫到。“我昨晚还在垃圾桶后面睡觉！”  
“你以后会是，小小红。”提姆笑着说，揉了一把杰森的头发——真好，看着小小的杰森，他终于知道为什么迪克总是叫他小翅膀了，不过他不打算那么叫他，他要叫他小小红。“你跟我过来。”  
提姆拉着杰森来到历代罗宾的制服前，杰森看到有一套下面写着“杰森·陶德”。  
“那是你的。”提姆说，“未来的你。”  
“我未来会成为罗宾吗？”他转过头问提姆，眼睛里的光芒掩盖不住。“我会是罗宾吗？”  
“这里是未来，小翅膀，大概十年后的未来。”迪克从后面过来，蹲下抱住杰森——他可真小，他的小翅膀，比他第一次见到他的时候更瘦小。“那套衣服是你的，你是罗宾，你是布鲁斯的骄傲。”  
“大概两年后，我们会见面。”布鲁斯跟过来，看着那套制服。“我们会在一个小巷子里再次见面。”  
“……这就像是真的一样。”杰森扭过头去。“我觉得我在做梦。”  
“是真的。”  
“你们不是骗子吧？”  
“骗子会知道你叫杰森·彼得·陶德吗？”  
被说出中间名的杰森嘟起了嘴。他不想承认这个名字是个不可描述的玩意儿的漂亮男人说的是事实，而他的确说出了他的全名，他从未对任何人说起过。  
“相信我，小翅膀。”迪克把他抱在怀里。“这是未来。你将会是罗宾，你永远都是罗宾，最好的罗宾。”  
“你亲自承认过的。”提姆扭头对布鲁斯说。  
“咳。”布鲁斯清了清喉咙，他也蹲了下来。“现在相信我了吗，杰森？”  
“……你是蝙蝠侠。”  
“是的。”  
“你也是韦恩。”  
“嗯。”  
“那我可以抱抱你吗？”  
布鲁斯看着他亮晶晶的眼睛，把他抱在怀里。昨天他还和杰森互相丢白眼，现在他就坐在他怀里指挥蝙蝠侠带他去哪里参观。  
“你觉得怎么样？”提姆问迪克。“小小红现在这个样。”  
“扎塔娜说先观察一天。”迪克看着他们，他看到杰森坐在布鲁斯怀里，布鲁斯在笑，达米安偷偷跟在后面。“不过他这样挺好的。”  
“可能一天后他就恢复了。”  
“没关系。”迪克低下头看了看地面，露出一个微笑。“哪怕是他的一个梦也可以。”  
“不过我觉得达米安好像随时要爆炸。”  
“哦，好像是，等等，我得过去。”

 

牵着两个小男孩的布鲁斯从洞里上来了，达米安一脸的不屑一顾嘴里嘟囔着“我才不是吃醋”，一边拉紧了他父亲的手。杰森拉着布鲁斯的手，眼睛向四处张望，迪克在他们后面念叨着达米安你吃醋就直说布鲁斯你也照顾下达米安的心情他是你儿子你得雨露均沾巴拉巴拉巴拉——  
“迪克。”杰森回过头。“我觉得你要是个女人，一定是个好妈。”  
提姆听了这话笑得肚子都疼了。  
“你看，我就说嘛。”达米安啧了一声。“鸟妈妈格雷森。”  
“你们！给我！等着！”  
“好的妈。”  
“提米！”  
小男孩的冒险精神永远是不满足的，布鲁斯看着他像他十二岁来的时候那样满屋乱蹿哪里都要爬一爬看看有什么机关之类的。布鲁斯一直陪着他，他们就这么一直探险到中午，阿尔弗雷德做了好吃的午餐，他这次终于没有再狼吞虎咽了。  
“真难得，陶德的吃相在这个时候居然就有模有样了。”  
“他还不至于没吃相，达米安。”  
“那你是没见过他吃三明治时弄的一身番茄酱。”  
“那时候除外，现在是正经在用餐。”  
“好了，少爷们。”阿尔弗雷德端来甜点。“吃饭时间不是用来讨论这个话题的，我觉得你们可以讨论些别的。”  
小杰森很想知道自己长大后有多厉害，迪克干脆抱着他坐在床上跟他讲，把大杰森的故事活活讲成了红头罩历险记，让杰森瞪着眼睛看他期待着厉害的红头罩之后又是怎么打败坏人的仿佛那不是他的故事，而是什么传奇英雄历险记。  
他这个样子才像一个十岁的孩子。  
迪克看着他，揉揉他的头，亲了下他的额头。“这就是你长大后的事情。”他说。“你的未来，你是一个高大，英俊，厉害的男人。”

 

晚餐阿尔弗雷德做了他最喜欢的牛肉饭——大杰森喜欢的。他吃了一整份，还喝了一大杯牛奶。达米安看他嘴边还有牛奶印，拿着餐巾嘟囔着“你可真不让人省心”给他擦干净，然后继续优雅地吃他的素食。  
“饭菜还合胃口吗，杰森少爷？”  
“我太喜欢了！”他笑得很灿烂，布鲁斯记得他上一次笑得这样灿烂还是在他十四五岁的时候。他现在小小的，他可以在这里，在这个家里，他可以保护杰森不再受伤害，不再经历那次事情——  
“布鲁斯。”迪克在叫他。“该睡觉了。”他们擦身而过的时候，迪克轻声说：“忍住，布鲁斯，忍住。”  
“……我知道，迪克。”  
那不是他们的杰森。他们的杰森不是那么小小的，他有六英尺，有二百二十五磅，马上就要二十岁了，格斗侦查追踪都是一把好手，虽然生起气来还是和他十岁的时候一样。  
布鲁斯拉着杰森的手上楼，进了他的卧室。杰森问今天蝙蝠侠不上班吗？布鲁斯说今天休息，因为你来了，所以今天蝙蝠侠放假。  
“那你可以给我讲讲你的故事吗？”杰森躺在床上。“你打败的那些坏人——给我讲讲吧！”  
讲故事真的不是布鲁斯的拿手活，他讲的“蝙蝠侠大战超级恶棍”简直是文字报告，但是杰森还是听着，不过倒是挺有效果的，他困了。  
“……这可真棒，布鲁斯。”他迷迷糊糊地说。“这简直是像做梦。”  
“……杰森……”  
“我今天有了家人，吃饱了肚子，见到了蝙蝠侠，还知道自己未来是罗宾会长的很高——这真是太不可思议了。”杰森笑了起来，眼睛闭上了。“这真是我一生中最棒的一天。”

 

杰森第二天起床的时候发现不大对劲，手机上的日期已经是一天后了，他立刻冲出房门，迪克正打着呵欠从屋里出来。  
“迪基！我睡了一整天你都没叫我？！”  
“小翅膀？！你变回来了！”迪克顶着乱糟糟的头发就扑了过来，抱着他大叫起来。“小翅膀你变回来了！”  
他这一嗓子把所有人都叫了出来，达米安第一个赶到现场，盯着六英尺高的杰森看了半天，啧了一声，跑去提姆房里，一顿乱揍把他叫醒，拖出来看变回来的杰森。  
“小小红变回来了？！”提姆一下就清醒了。  
“你给我解释一下小小红是什么鸟宝宝？！”  
“我的天！杰森少爷！”  
“阿尔弗雷德——”  
“等一下！我这就去叫布鲁斯老爷！”  
杰森觉得自己一觉醒来家里人全变成了神经病。

 

“所以，你不记得了吗？”布鲁斯坐在餐桌这头，杰森在那头，就像平常那样，隔了一个安第斯山脉一样的距离。“你昨天的事？”  
“我光记得我睡着了然后做了个梦。”杰森皱着眉头。“但我不太记得内容了。”  
“噩梦？”  
“美梦。”杰森揉揉额头，还在思索着自己的一天跑到哪里去了。“我梦到自己还是十岁的时候……我有家人，是一个美好的梦。”  
“……嗯……”  
“怎么了老头子，我睡了一天和这个有关？”  
“可能吧。”布鲁斯最终说到。“如果你相信它是梦，那就是梦。”

 

十岁的杰森·陶德在垃圾桶后醒来，他用脏兮兮的手揉了揉眼，看着哥谭微亮的天空，新的一天开始了。  
他昨晚蜷缩在垃圾桶后面睡的，还算安稳，他甚至做了个梦——特别棒的梦，他有一个大家庭，他有干净的床铺，吃不完的美食，温柔亲切的家人，他还见到了蝙蝠侠和罗宾，他们还说他以后会长得又高又大，特别厉害。  
——哦，可是这只是一个小孩子的梦而已。  
他眯起眼睛看着天空，空中飞过一个黑色和一个黄色的披风，就像他梦里见到的那样。  
“早安，新的一天。”  
那个美好的梦立刻消退，除了美好，他不再记得什么，他只记得那个梦的温暖和美好。

如果你相信那是梦，那就是梦。  
杰森一个人坐在桌前思考着这句话。突然他想到了什么，站起来转身就往布鲁斯的书房跑。  
“布鲁斯！”他猛地推开门，所有人都在里面，阿尔弗雷德手里拿着个相框，是一张全家人挤在镜头里和睡着的小杰森的自拍。杰森愣愣地看着他们，脑子很久没有回过神。  
“……如果你相信那是梦，那就是梦……”  
——如果你相信那是现实，那就是现实。


End file.
